Go Fish
by manyissues101
Summary: -SoKai- Kairi couldn’t get Distraught Sora’s face out of her head. Who knew that a mere fishing trip could lead to such drama?


"Sora…are you sure this was a good idea

"Sora…are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Aw c'mon, Kairi! What, do you think you can't do it?"

She smirked, blowing crimson tresses from her visage. "Think again, Sora."

Kairi gave it her best cast, and the fishing line was in the water. It was pretty far out too, maybe a few inches farther than Sora's. He tried to hide his flabbergast eyes.

"That was a pretty good one, Kai. I think you're getting the hang of this."

They were sitting on the dock at sunrise, armed with fishing supplies and a bucket for anything they might catch. Sora's uncle used to take him fishing off his boat, but it had been years, and never so close to the shore. Nevertheless, Sora was determined, and Kairi had a hard time turning down that smile.

He'd been teaching her all morning and was quite surprised at the progress. Kairi was a quick learner, and his first mistake was underestimating her. Still, neither had caught a thing, and Kairi was beginning to have second thoughts about spending her day sitting on a dock with a sweaty Sora. She'd be happy to spend any day with him, but he was more focused on his fishing than her. Not that she wanted all the attention on her, but Sora was treating her more like he'd treat Riku. She supposed it was because Riku refused to tag along, having the smarts to pass up a day of complete monotony. Even Sora was beginning to feel boredoms effects, she was sure, but he was hiding it well.

Fishing was more of a thing to do with your best friend, not your newly appointed girlfriend. It was enough to drive any _regular_ girl away. Luckily for Sora, though he knew it not, she wasn't a regular girl and was willing to put up with his little excursions such as fishing off the shore and trying to climb the volcano. The latter hadn't lasted but a mere three hours, and Kairi hoped for some sort of pattern, but they'd been fishing all day, and she was sure that the sun would set soon, as if it too was getting bored of their chosen activity.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"If you can just catch the fish with your hands then why use the rod? I used to watch you do it all the time."

"Because," he tried to explain, though she knew it wouldn't make much sense, "it's more fun this way."

"Really? Because I had an awfully good time watching you wrestle with aquatic creatures."

Sora ignored her and checked his bait. Kairi just chuckled and stared out to the sky again. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize that the sun is setting and we've been out here as long as it has?"

"Uh-huh."

Kairi tried a different approach, and yawned. "Wow. Fishing is pretty tiring, huh?"

"I guess." Sora's eyes were still focused out on the water.

"I hope my parents don't worry."

"I told them we might be out here for a while."

Kairi sighed. She just couldn't win. "Sora, I really don't like fishing."

"Really? Huh. I thought you would."

"So, I was thinking, that maybe I'd head back home now. But I'm so glad that you decided to teach me!" She leaned over and kissed Sora's cheek.

"You want me to walk you home?" He looked a little distraught and Kairi really really wanted to pretend that he wasn't.

"No, that's okay. You look like you're having fun, so I don't want to stop you. Goodnight, Sora."

0--0

Kairi couldn't get Distraught Sora's face out of her head. Who knew that a mere fishing trip could lead to such drama?

Was he upset because she didn't like it? Or because he didn't catch anything? Or maybe he thought he disappointed her? Kairi sighed and buried her head in the nearest pillow. Having a boyfriend was a sure sign for drama, but she didn't think it would be like that with Sora. He wasn't some guy she met in Computer Tech class, he was Sora! And she wasn't one of those mean girls who let their boyfriends suffer. She was going to see him and make it better. While slipping on her shoes, her eyes glanced at the clock. 2:23 AM.

Well, she could deal with it. Sora's mother was used to strange displays in the middle of the night.

Kairi turned off her radio, as it had been blasting tunes, and realized that they were in the middle of a big storm. A quick glance out the window told her that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Stupid fish!" She groaned.

There was a voice from below. "Kairi?"

It was Sora's voice, the one she'd know anywhere.

"What are you doing?" She looked out the window once again, her eyes scanning until they stopped on him. Sora was soaked and in his arms was a gigantic dripping fish.

"Come on in! The door's open!" She tried to neatly rearrange the pillows, but when Sora climbed the steps and came into the room, her pillow arrangement wasn't her biggest concern. He was still holding the fish, and it dripped seawater into the carpet.

"Sora! Where'd you get that? And what are you doing with it?"

"Well, I wanted to catch you a fish. So I sat on the dock until I caught one for you."

Kairi was overwhelmed. What could you say to that? Thanks? I appreciate it? You have to get the fish smell out of my carpet? There were a million possibilities.

"You were talking about how much you loved to each fresh fish the other day, so I thought that I'd take you out, we'd catch a few, and then we could cook them on the beach. But it didn't quite work. I was going to cook this one, but then it started raining and the fire kept going out, so I brought it over so that we could cook it on the stove. But then I realized that it's really late and that my mother's probably worried. But I still had to come over and ask if we could just postpone the last part of the date until tomorrow, and then I realized that the fish wouldn't fit in the bucket, so I had to leave all my stuff on the pier and just carry the fish over."

When he finished his explanation, Kairi blinked for a few seconds. And then she bust into hysterical laughter. "All..of this…so that…I…could have a…fish?" Her words were broken up by gasps for air. "Sora, I…I love you!"

She hadn't realized her word choice until Sora dropped the fish. "You love me?"

Kairi calmed her laughter and just smiled. "Of course I love you! No girl would spend the day fishing and sweating for no apparent reason unless she really loved you."

Sora closed the gap between them and engulfed her in a big hug. "I love you too, Kairi. So, uh, do you think I can kiss you now?"

Kairi grasped his face in his hands. "Of course. Do me one favor first though."

"Anything."

"Get that fish off my floor."

0FIN0

Awwwwwww, fish fluff!

I know zip about fishing, so I'm sorry if that part is a little vague.

So send me a review and I'll drop a line your way with my reply.


End file.
